Suprise Alternate Ending
by LGH
Summary: Everything in Surprise is till all the same all up until Buffy falls into the water and Angel jumps after her in which I take over. I also write Angel's thoughts on Buffy's dream and her being strangled by the Judges arm.
1. Suprise

**Surprise Alternate Ending **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer; it all belongs to the creators. No copyright intended. **

_Authors Note – Hi, just want to say, if you want to know what stories I'm planning and going to be putting up soon the go to my profile and it will give you all the info. I update it every time I update my stories. _

_I wrote this Fic 3 years ago _

_I know I need to update I Need You and I will as soon as possible. I keep finding old work and having a desire to finish it. _

_Thank you for everyone who has _been_ reviewing and who has been so lovely about my work. _

_Huggins and Love, _

_Little Glass Heart x_

_Summary - Everything in Surprise is till all the same all up until Buffy falls into the water and Angel jumps after her in which I take over. I also write Angel's thoughts on Buffy's dream and her being strangled by the Judges arm._

Buffy had scared him when she had arrived at his apartment earlier that day, close to tears over the dream she had were he had been staked, her fear that her dream would become reality forcing her to come and check if he was alright. He had tried to reassure her, tried to make her feel better. Only his lips on hers seemed to make her pain go away.

The others had put so much effort into the party, trying to make it the best birthday she could ever have, a normal birthday with no vampires, except him of course. Angel knew how much Buffy wished to be treated like an ordinary girl but her calling stopped that and any normal minute she could have, he would try and give to her.

When she had been thrown through the window, he had been so worried for her, she seemed invincible but even with her slayer strength and healing, she was still human, could still bleed.

She didn't even seem fazed by it, mainly concentrating on the party her Watcher and Friends had thrown for her.

When the arm had flown out of the box and wrapped itself around her throat, he had truly believed that he wouldn't be able to get it off her, it was so strong but he had somehow managed it, maybe his love for her making him stronger.

When they had stood on the docks, tears flowing down her face, he had felt a twinge in his long dead heart. It was a though her pain was bringing him back to life. The thought of leaving her alone, anything could happen, she could need him, be hurt, killed and he wouldn't be there to help her. The ring on her finger, a sign of the love they shared, a sign of devotion as his people said. The rings had meant a lot to him, the one Buffy wore belonged to his mother and the one he wore, his fathers. When Angelus had murdered them, he had taken the rings, not to share with someone else, to show love but as trophies of his kills. Angel also had a necklace with a metal heart locket, which he had given his sister, Kathy. He still felt guilty about the day he took her life. She had been 9 years old and was the only member of his family who when his life went downhill, showed him that there was some love in the world.

He remembered the day in which he had given her that necklace as clear as if it were yesterday and he would never forget the joy on her face.

"_You are a shame to this family, Liam. A drunken ladies man, with no ambition, what are you going to do in the future, eh? If anything happened to me, would you look after this family or abandon it? Will you ever marry or will you just be alone" _

_He had looked up into his fathers face and a part of him had died inside as he saw the disappointment and anger on the man's face._

"_I will only marry for love, nothing else. I want to marry a girl I care about, not just a woman who will give me children but also happiness." _

_His father had grabbed him by the shirt and thrown him from the house. _

_As he had sat on the step, his mind trying to find a way to apologise and make his father proud of him, Kathy approached him._

_Sitting herself on his lap, her long, dark Brown hair tumbling down her back as she settled herself and her huge Brown eyes, identical to his own looked up at him. Tears had been streaming down his face as he thought he might never see his family again, never earn their approval and love._

_Lifting her tiny hands to his cheeks, she gently wiped the tears away, treating him with the love and kindness he did not deserve. _

_Wrapping her little arms around his neck, she smiled at him._

"_Father will forgive you, Liam" _

_He had shaken his head, not daring to believe the little girls words as he may take them as truth and it would hurt then, ten times worse when his Father rejected him._

"_I should just die, you'd all be off"_

_Burying her face in his neck, Kathy had begun to shake at the thought of never seeing Liam again. _

"_No we wouldn't, we would all cry and want you to come back so badly because I know sometimes Mother, Father and I don't show it but we all love you so much and will always be there for you" _

_Smiling at her, he kissed her forehead as he stood bringing her up into his arms aswell. _

"_I wasn't going to give you this until your birthday but I think you deserve to have it" _

_Out of his pocket, he had lifted out a silver necklace, with a metal heart locket on._

_Lifting it from his hands, Kathy smiled as she looked into his face, and back to the beautiful necklace in her hand. It had cost him so much money to buy but he had saved up for so long, so he could give her something in return for the 8 years of Joy she had given him since the day she was born._

_Her Brown eyes found the engraving on the inside of the heart, in swirly letters it said. _

_I will Always Love You. _

_She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face as she hugged him tighter. _

_Smiling at him, she kissed his cheek gently._

"_I love you too, I don't care what you have done in the past, Liam, people make mistakes but I will always love you and be here for you"_

"_I will always be here for you, Kathy, like you're always there for me. I will always protect you."_

He hadn't known when he had said that to her, that a year later, he would return home a Vampire and in her loving trust of him, had run straight into Angelus's waiting arms.

She had screamed his name as Angelus sucked the life out of her. The memory still haunted Angel and always would.

He had it in a box in his bedside cabinet; he had hoped one day to give it to Buffy. Angelus had been clever, a genius, he knew so much about the world, so much about people, where he could hurt people most but the biggest thing Angelus never knew or understood was love. How it felt to love someone and be loved in return. For over a century Darla had loved him and he had treated her like nothing more than dirt on his shoe. She had sired him, slept with him, stayed with him for years and all he had done was torture her,

He had considered giving Buffy the necklace instead of the rings but he hoped to save that for another day. He had nearly told her he loved her, had nearly told her the location of the locket when they were pulled apart by Dalton and some other vampires.

They had been fighting a losing battle, outnumbered by their attackers there was no way they could win.

"Buffy!"

For a moment Angel watched as the girl he loved was thrown into the freezing cold water of the docks.

He had been faced with leaving her, to save the world from Drusilla, Spike and The Judge but he had a choice, save Buffy or get the arm from Dalton and keep it safe. It was an easy decision, for without his tiny, innocent, green eyed Slayer, he was nothing. She was the light of his life, his pure reason for living or UN living, as some might put it.

As Angel dived towards the barrier, Dalton ran off with the arm, back to Drusilla and Spike, so they would not let him die. Jumping over it easily, Angel flew through the air into the ice cold water and slid beneath the surface. Looking around frantically, he finally spotted her floating in the water several metres away. Her eyes closed, hair was flying around her head, her arms spread wide and her skin pale, she looked so breathtakingly beautiful, it stunned him for a moment but Angel had no time to lose, every second she was underwater, the more water entered her lungs and the more chance that she would not survive. He always shuddered when he thought back to when he and Xander had found her after she had been killed by The Master, lying face down in the water, not breathing. He had never been so happy that Xander had been with him because without him, Buffy would be dead.

Swimming toward her, he gently grabbed her arms and pulled her to his chest before swimming swiftly to the surface. As they broke the surface, Buffy began to cough up the water, her whole chest heaving as the water poured from her mouth. Her eyes looked into his as he pulled her through the water to the land below the pier. As he reached the shallower water, he stood bringing her shivering form into his arms and ran coming to a stop when he knew the water could no longer touch them.

Laying her down on the muddy bank, he began to check her for injures, panicking momentarily when he found a gash on the back of her head, but thankfully he found that it was already healing and would not cause any long problems, she might have a really bad headache, she might have a mild concussion and her throat would be very sore for the next couple of days but apart from that she would be fine. Her eyes had been closed throughout his entire examination, but when his face had moved up to hers, he gently kissed her slowly blueing lips, opening her eyes and looking at him, she began to shake.

"Angel, I'm cold, really cold"

She barely managed to speak, she was shaking so much.

Staying there for a moment Angel looked around, the vampires from earlier seemed to have vanished with the arm, probably taking it to Drusilla and Spike but they would deal with that problem later, he needed to get her dry and warm before she got hypothermia. Looking down at her again, her eyes fluttered closed and she pressed herself further against him, trying to steal any warmth she could but his cool skin offered none.

Pulling her up into his arms again, he clutched her to his chest protectively and ran into the night, heading for his apartment, the one place that they would be safe and he could get her warm.

Buffy sat up with a start, he head aching and her throat felt so raw it was unbelievable. She had been so cold when Angel had pulled her from the water but now she felt really warm as she lay in the thick red covers of Angel's bed and the vampire himself, laid down next to her, fast asleep. The last clear thing she remembered was Angel's voice, screaming her name as she plunged toward the freezing water. Looking down at him, she smiled, he looked so peaceful, more peaceful than she had ever seen him, his dreams probably one of the only times he could escape his guilt and past.

She watched him for a few minutes before snuggling down again, her head resting against his chest.

His eyes fluttered open for a few moments.

Sitting up gently, she slowly stroked his cheek and smiled when he fell back into oblivion.

In his sleep, he pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly in his arms. He smiled as she snuggled closer and that smile, there was only one word to describe it.

Adorable.

Taking his hand in her own, she frowned when something a lot colder than Angel's skin made contact with her hand.

Opening it gently, she found a locket.

Opening it, she smiled as inside it said.

I Will Always Love You.

It looked very old and Buffy frowned as she thought of a past girlfriend of Angel's who he might have given it too. It had to be Angel's because Angelus did not believe in love, he despised it, hating the weakness it gave people.

"I gave it to my sister, Kathy. I don't know why Angelus took it, probably as a trophy of his first kill. Probably the reason he took the Cladddagh rings too"

Buffy looked up at Angel, whose eyes were open and the peaceful look on his face had vanished replaced by guilt.

"The Cladddagh rings?"

Looking down at the ring on her finger, she first the first time, noticed how old it was.

Smiling at her gently, his eyes filled with pain, he took her hand and ran his thumb over the ring on her small hand.

"The rings belonged to my parents, when my soul returned; I found them in a safe in New York where Angelus kept some of his most prized belongings. He had taken other things aswell, from the other people that he killed."

Smiling at her sadly, he lowered his head as he looked at the locket in Buffy's hand. Gently he lifted it and placed it around her neck, fastening it in place.

"Do you miss them, your family; you never talk about them ever"

"I miss them all so much, I miss Kathy the most though, and she always stood by me no matter what I did. I would give anything to see her again, one last time."

Smiling Buffy looked up into his face and gently kissed his cheek.

"I wish I could make it possible Angel"

"So do I"

The sadness and pain on his face nearly broke her heart.

The Oracles watched the slayer comfort him.

"Something has to be done, Brother"

Shaking his head, Brother Oracle turned to his sister.

"We have no right to interfere, only when the world is in danger do we step in"

Sister Oracle looked at her Brother and frowned.

"If you are not willing to do anything, then I will"

Sister Oracle walked back up the steps and vanished, leaving her startled Brother behind her.

_I really hope you like this. _

_Please Review and tell me what you think __ x_

_Chapter 2 will be posted soon as will I Need you's next Chapter__. _

_xxxxxxxxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise Alternate Ending**

**Chapter 2 **

_Hope you like this chapter, please review __ x_

_I suppose this isn't just the ending to Surprise but it's also when I think about it, a complete alternate second half of season 2, without Angelus._

_I suppose also that there is a bit of one sided, Drusilla/Angel. (Of course it's Drusilla who wants Angel)_

_Thanks for the positive reviews _

_Promise I Need You will be updated as soon as possible!_

_So sorry for the wait, I was never expecting GCSE's to be so stressful! ;) xxx _

_Sorry its short, I'm writing chapter 3 now and that will either be up tonight or later in the weekend. _

_Huggins and Love,_

_Little Glass Heart xxx _

The last few days had been stressful for the Scooby Gang.

It was two days now since they had defeated the Judge.

Angel thought back to how Buffy had stood facing the horrible blue monster that he had seen drawings of in the books in Giles's study. With the massive gun and a look of pure determination on her face, Buffy had never looked more powerful or beautiful than at that moment. He had been apprehensive at first about her facing him, worried that the gun wouldn't work and the Judge would kill her.

He hadn't watched as the Judge had been blasted apart, his eyes had been on Drusilla the entire time. She had smirked at him, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Buffy and then back to him. Angel understood that look, a look of hatred and jealousy that Buffy could have him and she couldn't. Drusilla loved Spike, but he was her sire, in her eyes they had shared a connection and she had always even when he was Angelus, called him her Angel. He didn't care about her anymore; she was another person he had to protect Buffy from. He had tried to save her, tell her to leave and take Spike with her, not out of love but as her sire and the guilt he felt of what he had done to her in the past, he felt he should give her a chance to escape the end of a pointed stake.

Angel had watched her face as she realised the Judge was going to explode, the fear as she ran down the steps. Nothing satisfied him more than watching her fly through the air and hit the floor, landing in a very undignified position. She had stood and ran as she realised how outnumbered she was. They would cross paths again, sooner or later but for now, all that mattered was the successful defeat of the Judge.

Angel and Buffy walked slowly through the graveyard together, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Buffy's hand covered his own, her small fingers running gently over the Cladddagh ring on his finger. After a few moments, Buffy pulled away from him, smiled and then darted towards the piece of moving ground. Within 10 seconds the new vampire had been dusted and she was already next to him again. Smiling at her, he pulled her close and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You should go home; I can handle the rest of the new guys"

Looking up at him, she grinned.

"Ok, Mr. overprotective. I'll go but I'll see you tomorrow"

Smiling as she stood on her tiptoes to reach his face, he leaned down and touched his lips tenderly to hers. Her fingers gripped the front of his coat, pulling herself closer into his arms.

Breaking apart after a few seconds, she tenderly ran her hand down his cheek, her eyes full of love before taking a step back, her hands sliding down his chest before gripping his own.

His eyes never leaving hers, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her ring before she smiled one last time, turned and headed home.

It had been a very uneventful night and Angel was considering going back to his apartment when he spotted the soil beside a grave moving.

Shaking his head, he walked towards it and waited.

The vampire shot out of the grave as fast as it could but Angel was quicker, killing it within seconds, watching as it turned to dust. He froze for a moment, thinking back on the vampires face. The boy it had been looked like a teenager.

It was such a shame.

Such a waste.

A sharp kick to his back sent Angel flying forward. His hand grabbed hold of a gravestone, keeping himself upright. Turning a grinning newborn stood, his black suit covered in dirt and his eyes filled with a dark mischievous look.

He turned and ran towards the entrance of the graveyard, Angel hot on his heels. They ran around the side of the church and the newborn laughed, his eyes filled with excitement, thrilled by the chase.

A loud terrified scream filled his ears as he ran through the graveyard after the Newborn. Skidding to a stop, the lucky Newborn running away unnoticed, Angel looked around as he stood by a large tomb.

The person's next scream came from somewhere to his right. Darting as quickly as he could in that direction he ran into the same cluster of trees just behind the church.

A female newborn stood over a small figure on the floor, the woman's back was to him so he quickly ran forwards and staked her.

That's were he spotted one of the most pitiful sights of his life.

The naked young girl had her back to him, curled up on the dirt and weeds, her legs pressed tightly to her chest. Dashing over, he quickly stepped over her and knelt down, pulling his long, black leather coat over his muscled shoulders and carefully laid it over the young girls shivering form, his large hands gently moved the girls long brown hair from her face.

A pair of dark brown eyes looked up at him.

Angel's whole body froze as did the girls.

Those eyes were the exact same colour as his mothers.

A deep, dark brown, filled with sadness, eyes identical to his.

The eyes of the little girl he had killed.

The eyes of his baby sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise Alternate Ending – Chapter 3

_Hiya, this is chapter 3! _

_Sorry about the long wait __ x_

_I do know that Kathy was a bit older than I have said. _

_I thought if she was younger it would be a lot easier and you have the little innocent, cute kid thing__. _

_Also if she is younger, I think it would be easier for her to adapt to the modern world. _

_Hope your enjoying this,_

_Little Glass Heart x_

Angel's hands shook as they held his little sisters face.

Her small form pressed more into his duster for warmth and her tiny hand clutched at the shoulder of his shirt.

Whimpering slightly, she looked up at him, her eyes looking into his own, his filled with disbelief and pain and love, hers full of fear and anguish and what pained him the most, trust.

"Did she touch you?"

He knew if he was alive then he would be having a heart attack right now, he never thought he would ever be able to hold her again, he didn't know how she was here but she was.

She didn't reply, her sobs were growing quieter.

Angel slid his hand slowly down her face and onto her neck where he felt her skin raised slightly. Frowning, he finally looked away from the bright brown orbs and down just between her neck and shoulder. A bite mark on her pale skin made his whole body freeze in pain.

His little sister was dying.

She was going to become a vampire and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Liam?"

Her voice seemed to bring him from his trance and looking up at her face again, he saw to his horror that she looked sleepy but if she closed her eyes, he would lose her forever, her innocent, sweet nature would be replaced by a vicious demon.

He had already lost her once, he didn't know if he could do it again.

"Kathy, Look at me, keep your eyes open"

His hand gently ran down her face, he knew in his heart that she would die but a part of him refused to give up hope that maybe she could beat it.

Tears slowly slid down Angel's face, he knew he needed to stay strong for her but he couldn't believe how close he had come, getting her back only to lose her all over again.

Pulling her into his chest, he climbed to his feet and went under the shelter of the church's overhanging roof.

For just over five minutes Angel sat tortured as his little lost sister died in his arms.

As he felt her take her last breath, he knew what she would become but he couldn't stop holding her, he didn't want to ever let her go again.

Looking up at the night sky, a sudden thought struck him.

Was this his punishment for everything he had done?

He knew he had committed a lot of crimes in his past, but he had changed now, he had Buffy now. She was his light, his connection to the human world and the person who kept him alive when he thought hope was lost, her love in him his fuel for living and continuing.

Her body slowly lost its warmth and in his agony, he buried his face in her soft brown hair, the smell bringing back the strong, painful memories of his terrible, murderous past.

He began to sob and once he started, he thought he was never going to stop.

"Stop your upset warrior"

Looking up slowly, he found himself no longer sitting in the graveyard in Sunnydale but in a large white realm with a stone archway in front of him and a long, probably endless corridor.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Sister Oracles; I am a helper of the Powers that Be"

"You brought me here"

She looked down at him and smiled, her smile vanishing as she looked at the form of Kathy still in his arms.

"I have done so much more Warrior, I have watched you and the slayer, and I watched your love. I am fascinated by many things but what fascinated me the most was the lengths that you would go to for each other. You would die for her and her for you. I saw you wish of seeing your sister and I decided to create a portal and suck her into it. I could only bring her back through; it was too late for you parents. But a vampire came through with her."

Angel frowned, laying his sister gently on the floor he knelt.

"It came through with her; I assumed it was a newborn from the graveyard where we were"

Sister Oracle shook her head at him sadly.

"It must have come through the portal from her time, because if you remember, she was wearing clothes from that period"

Angel's thoughts shot back and Sister Oracle was right, the vampire had been wearing a very long, seventeenth century dress. She must have been the daughter of a lord before she was turned; it had been made of the finest silk.

"Now Warrior, enough of remembering this night and the pain. We must look towards the future. I brought your sister back so that you could be happy but obviously my plan failed."

"What are you going to do?"

Angel didn't think he could go on after tonight, knowing what could have been.

"I am going to send you back in time, a few hours before your sister and the vampire appear and when that time comes, you will slay her before she bites your sister"

"You can send me back in time?"

Angel looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"There is nothing that I cannot do"

"What about Buffy, do I tell her?"

"Yes. She will be the one who will slay the vampire, while you protect your sister"

"Alright"

Sister Oracle smiled at him.

"Stand Warrior and prepare to fix what has gone wrong this day"

Angel stood.

"You may wish to close your eyes, the light is very bright and with your heightened vampire senses you could be in agony"

Angel did as she said and with a flash he was gone, as was the young girl who had been lying dead upon the floor.

Sister Oracle turned and walked back through the stone arch, to join her brother who stood watching her.

He offered his arm and she took it.

"Do you think he will succeed, Sister?"

"I think his love for the child will help him succeed"

"And if he fails? Will we leave him to suffer?"

"Of course not, we will help him again, if he fails this time, I fear we may lose one of our greatest warriors"

Together they both closed their eyes.

They would watch every moment and help if needed.


End file.
